Demons and Tennis
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: What are you saying, Echizen? There is no such thing as demons." Pillar and thrill.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons and Tennis**

**Discliamer: **I do not any-thing the anime or manga

**Warning: **_OOC, AU, boys love, _

**Chapter 1 **_Surprise!_

* * *

A guy with ruffled, shoulder length blue-black hair and dark blue-silver speckled cat-like eyes stood at the gates of Seishun Gakuen, a black tennis bag holding three racket, slung over his left shoulder while on his other was a metallic silver bag. _'So this is the school Echizen Ryoma attends, ne, I can't wait to see him, again.' _

Entering the gates, unaware that he had caused many people to turn and stare at him, he proceeded to enter the school and towards the office to pick up his schedule.

Opening the door to the office, the male stepped inside. "Excuse me!" he called out closing the door and walking to the secretary. "I'm new here and need to pick up my schedule."

The lady looked up, brown eyes took in the boy standing in front of her and flushed slightly. The boy was very handsome by any woman standards, and males to if they went that way, with the ruffled, bad boy look, cat-like eyes and the smooth pale complexion that seem to glow golden. The male was slim and petit, with a very feminine built and a voice to match.

"Ah you must be Takeuchi Kagemaru-kun," the lady said trying and failing to conceal the blush while handing Kage his schedule. "If you turn the schedule over you will see a map of the school and if you need any help finding your class, I am sure someone would be happy to help you out."

Picking up several packet of papers the secretary handed to Kage. "And these are the a list of the different clubs that Seigaku has along with the days/times each club has practices and an application for the club of your choosing"

Grabbing a smaller sheet of paper the secretary placed it on top of the applications "And those are your locker number and combination for the lock."

"Thanks" Kage flashed a smile at the woman and left the office, unknowingly leaving an office full of blushing secretaries.

Really now the kid was fifteen and they were lusting after him like they were some high school love-sick fan girl.

~..~

Ryoma yawned as he sluggishly made his way towards his table and after placing his bag on the ground, he collapsed on his seat and promptly fell asleep, ignoring the shouts of his annoying classmates.

He got up extra early today, thanks to his baka oyaji shrieks and squeals about somebody coming. He was too tired to care what the baka was so excited about. Than to make things worse, when he had arrived at the school with Momo-senpai wanting to play tennis, only to find that practice had been canceled that morning due to some emergency. _'Oh well'_

The door sliding opened was heard, but he didn't bother to open his eyes thnkng some other students had just entered the room. But when everything became silent, too silent, it made him curious. The only time the class was ever this quiet was when an upper classman entered the room, preferably someone from the tennis team.

Ryoma peeked open his eyes and looked around and saw that all of his classmates were staring at the door, turning his head to see what had everyone else so transfixed and what he saw caused his eyes to widened with recognition. _"Awe so this was the reason for his baka oyaji's excitement, ne!' _Ryoma placed his head back on the table to conceal the smirk. _'School has just become more interesting. I wonder how the senpai's will react to this.' _

Just than the bell rang and the teacher entered. "Oh your here, that's good. Come, come, introduce yourself to the class. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies and whatever else you want to add."

"Well everyone just calls me Kage, and i insist that you all call me that as well." Ryoma smirked which didn't go unnoticed by Kage who returned the smirk with an amused smile. "But If you want my real name than you can ask Echizen Ryoma, but knowing Ryoma his not going to tell you what it is."

His statement caused several reactions as half of the class yelled and the other half turned and stared at Ryoma who was smirking. And they knew their was no way the tennis player was going to say anything and they were all curious to know how this new student knew their prince, especially Tomoka.

"I like playing tennis and eating sweets. I don't really like anything else but tennis and sweets and my hobbies are, once again playing tennis and eating sweets."

The class, minus one amused tenisu no oji-sama, sweat-dropped and fell over at the introduction. The only thing they really found out about the new boy was that his name was Kage, he somehow knew Echizen, that he liked playing tennis and eating sweets.

"Do you have a favorite sweet treat?" asked a girl with stars glittering in her eyes.

Kage smirked "I do indeed have a favorite. It's called Guava Chiffon cake with whip cream and strawberry topping. Yum!"

"Guava Chiffon cake...??" Asked another girl in confusion.

"With whip cream and strawberry topping." stated another.

Kage nodded his head,

"Um okay. Why don't you take the open seat next to Echizen-kun since you already know each other" turning to face the student in question "you wouldn;t mind showing Takeuchi-kun around would you Echizen?" called the teacher.

In response to the question, Ryoma turned his head towards the window and closed his eyes, "I don't mind."

"Good, good." looking towards Kage the teacher told him to take his seat.

"Hey Ryo-chan!" greeted Kage lowly making sure no one else could hear their exchange.

"Kage-chan, why are you here? Causing trouble again are we?" teased Ryoma without opening his eyes or moving his head from there position.

The only response was a smirk before Kage took his seat.

~..~

Messy, curly black hair fell over green eyes as a smirk graced his lips. "So the time has finally arrived has it, I can't wait"

"Aka-chan?" came a soft worried sounding voice as a boy with blue hair and eyes came into view. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Mura-buchou." Kirihara smiled at the older teen "I'm just happy!"

"I can see that. Any reason for it?" Yukimura chuckled softly, reaching over and ruffling the younger boys hair with affection one would show a younger brother.

Kirihara didn't answer just continued to smile.

Yukimura returned the smile and told him to continue practicing while he headed towards a tall, stern male wearing a blue cap.

"You'll find out soon Mura-buchou." whispered kirihara before he ran towards the court to ask Yanagi to practice with him.

~..~

Wondering what had awoken him from his sleep, a tall male with short, slightly wavy auburn hair yawned sitting up before looking around with blurry eyes which widened in surprise when the reason was revealed and he leaped to his feet. _'It's time, already.' _The male looked around with a sigh, _'I wonder how they will react when they find out the truth.'_

"Jirou-senpai, your awake." called a surprised Ohtori with a small smile

Jirou grinned "Yeah, something woke me. Do you want to have a match with me Ohtori-kun!"

Choutarou smiled and nodded his head, "Sure, Jirou-senpai."

"Great. Come on then Ohtori-kun"

~...~

As soon as the bell for the last class rang, Ryoma was out of his seat and heading towards the door. Kage calmly rose to his feet and followed after the other boy.

"Ryoma."

"What is it?"

"Are they even ready?"

Ryoma glanced at the boy walking beside him and shook his head, "I don't think so. I haven't told them anything yet and I'm not sure if the suspect anything is wrong."

"Akaya and Jirou, I know they have already felt something is wrong. We are going to have to meet up and talk about this and see what will happen now. The sooner the truth is revealed to them, the sooner we return and begin training and stop this threat once and for all."

"How long?"

"Six months after the school year ends. So we have twelve months together, almost a year. It's up to you whether you tell them now or than. But the sooner you tell them the better, that way they can be prepared. You mentioned that there is another, in a different school?"

"Yeah."

"I'll check that out and while i'm already out there I'll do the scouting so tell the other two that they don't have to unless they want to come and visit me."

Ryoma nodded his head before he stopped and looked around. "The courts. You want to play a game?"

Kage looked around and smiled before nodding his head, "Sure. Do I have to ask someone?"

"Tezuka-buchou!" he exclaimed.

Kage raised an eyebrow, "Kunimitsu Tezuka?"

Ryoma smirked with a nod motioning with his head in the direction the said captain was in.

And sure enough their standing near the gates of the rennis court was the same light brown haired male with blond highlights, standing tall, fierce and stoic as ever with his arms crossed over his chest was indeed the same Tezuka Kunimitsu that he knew so long ago.

''Well things just got more interesting...'

* * *

_Hope you like the starting._

_Review if you please,_

_xKagi-chanx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons and Tennis**

**Discliamer: **I do not any-thing the anime or manga

**Warning: **_OOC, AU, boys love, _

**_Pairings:_**_ **Seigaku: **Tezuka/Kagemaru(M-OC), Ryo/Fuji, Eiji/Oishi, Inui/Kai, Momo/Taka_

**_Hyotei:_**_ Tori/Shi, Oshi/Gaku, Ato/Jir, Hiyoshi(M-OC), Kabaji(M-OC)_

**_Rikkai_**_: Yuki/Sana, Kiri/Yana, Niou/Yagyuu, Marui/Jackle_

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

_Yells and screams were heard as people rushed away from the raging fires engulfing their homes. The commotion had reached the ears of eight people who were making their way back towards the place they called home, but stopped upon hearing the shouting. _

_Turning in the direction of the screams, the eight watched as the villagers scrambled away from whatever it was that was destroying their home. _

_The person appearing to be the leader of the group turned to glance at his team, "It looks like our trip home will have to be postponed until this menace is taking care of first, So lets get going." _

_"Hai" _

_With that said the group charged forward. _

_~..~_

_Two young males stood in the courtyard waiting for the general and the army belonging to the Western family. They were suppose to have returned three hours ago and the general would make sure that they were back on tim unless they met trouble. _

_"Where are they?" whispered one of the boys as he paced worriedly._

_"I am sure they will be back soon, Ryoma." replied the other boy but anyone could tell that he was just as worried by the frown tugging at his lips. 'Tezuka, where are you?' _

_Just as those words were thought, the gates opened allowing the eight warriors to walk in. _

_Seeing them the two cousins ran across the courtyard. Ryoma nearly tackling a brunette while his cousin leaped at the general. "Tezuka, I was worried, what took you so long to return?" _

_Tezuka returned the hug and whispered an apology to the feminine male in his arms, "I am sorry that I worried you Kage, but on our way back to the palace we met with unforseen trouble and went to help out._

_Kage nodded, "I see. i am just glad to have you back, safe." looking up, Kage smiled, "All of you." _

_The other seven smiled, while six seeing as Ryoma and the brunette were currently engaged in their welcome back kiss. _

* * *

The Seigaku regulars turned and looked over at the two making there way towards the courts, well they were mostly looking at the slightly shorter of the two making their way over. They were surprise there was actually someone shorter, even if it was by several inches, then the resident brat prince.

Fuji opened his eyes from where he was standing beside Eiji and Oishi, to look at the person with there baby. It wasn't often if at all that the cocky prince would be walking with someone and allowing them so close to him at that. And if he saw things write, Ryoma was actually speaking with this person.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits, "Saa..." he called walking over towards Tezuka, the rest of the regulars followed after him. "Do you know the person with my dear Ryo-chan, Tezuka?"

Tezuka glanced over at the tensai and shook his head in the negative. "I don't Fuji and before you cause trouble maybe you should ask Echizen who the boy is first. He could just be a new student who Echizen has to show around."

"Saa..." Fuji glanced at the two freshman walking over before turning to look at the captain "They seem to be too close for just meeting, Tezuka, Ryo-chan is conversing with that boy."

Tezuka sighed and turned his gaze towards Ryoma and the boy with him, "Echizen, come here."

Tugging at his white fila cap, Ryoma nodded his head with a soft 'hai buchou' before glancing at shorter male at his side and motioning for him to follow.

~..~

Kage smiled when he saw the jealous and possessive blue eyes glaring at her. "I see your Syusuke is still the overly possessive person he had been before. It's good to see somethings never change."

Ryoma smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah, Syusuke is still the same. Everyone is still the same. And at times, I have notice some of their old personalities emerge before they disappear just as fast."

Kage nodded his head, "And Mitsu. How is he?"

"He is the same way he had been before the two of you got together. And it's weird."

Kage rose an eyebrow, "What is?"

"Tezuka stil retained the same injury he had all those years ago."

"The one to his left arm, where that jealous bastard had struck him with his wooden sword when Mitsu wasn't paying attention."

Ryoma nodded his head, "Yeah. From what I heard a jealous senpai here had struck him in the same position with a tennis racket."

Kage growled but refranined from doing anything when he saw Tezuka's gorgeous hazel eyes glance in their direction. And his breath hitched when he heard the smooth, commanding voice that never failed to make butterflies explode in his stomach whenever he heard it.

"Echizen come here!"

Ryoma glanced at his cousin from beneath his cap and inwardly smiled, he hadn't seen his cousin look like this since...well let's just say it had been a long time. Motioning for Kage to follow, Ryoma led the way towards the captain.

~..~

"Echizen your late. And who is this? A new student?"

Ryoma nodded his head.

Kage bowed his head, "Takeuchi Kagemaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." he replied glancing towards the stern faced buchou, cat-like blue-silver eyes roamed the older males form briefly before turning to acknowledge the tensai as well.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" he introduced turning to level a look upon the brunette.

Fuji smiled, closing his eyes, "Fuji Syusuke"

Kage turned his head to the side, "You don't have to be jealous, Fuji-senpai. I am not going to take Ryon-Ryon from you."

Fuji's eyes snapped opened at the boys auducity. 'How dare he take such liberties as to call my Ryo-chan by his first name and not only his first name but a pet name at that.' while Tezuka eyes widened a bit at the name and Ryoma twitched at the childhood name.

"Ryoma and I are cousin's." Kage replied with a grin.

"EH"

"UNNYYA"

"FSSHHU"

"oh really"

"II DATA"

The unexpected outburst notified the foursome that the rest of the regulars had been spying on their conversation. Tezuka looked at them blankly. Fuji blue eyes were opened, showing his surprise at the discovery that the person he had been jealous over was a family member which explained why Ryoma had been speaking with him.

Ryoma glanced at the stunned expression gracing jis friends/teammates faces before tugging at the brim of his cap, smirking.

Kage grinned.

~..~

Leaning against a wall, Kirihara blew his curly locks away from his eyes and released a sigh. The sound of foot steps reached his ears causing the green eyes to dart upwards and stiffened up, preparing to fight should an enemy emerge.

After a while Kirihara relaxed when the familiar form of Hyotei's sleeping beauty was revealed instead of an enemy. "Geeze, Jirou, I thought you were the enemy." Kirihara told Jirou leaning against the wall.

Jirou smied and apologize before looking around, "Hey Akaya. Where is Ryoma and Kage."

"Here!" came the soft voice of Kage as he leaped from the tree to stand beside Ryoma who just stepped out from the trees. "It's good to see you two again. Akaya, Jirou."

The two turned and nodded. "Hey Kage, Ryon-RYon."

Ryoma twitched, he was never going to escape that blasted childhood nickname. "Kaya-chan, Rou-chan."

Jirou smiled, he sort of liked his old childhood nickname. Even if the name seemed more fitting for a girl.

Kirihara frowned at his old nicknames, "Brat don't call me Kaya-chan, it so giry sounding."

"Well it matches your looks perfectly." Ryoma snarked.

Growling Kirihara was about to lunge towards the smirking younger male when Kage's voice stopped him.

"Alright, you two knock it off." Kage leaned against the wall and turned his head, allowing the two arguing males to see his amusement, "I get it. You missed hanging out, without letting your specific team know, you know each other."

Kirihara huffed, "Like I'd miss the brat!" though the affectionate way to which he voiced it did not escape the others notice and they grinned.

"Anyways, down to business." Kage exclaimed getting serious which immediately had the three giving their undivided attention towards the younger male. "_Akuma no Sekai_ needs the four princes back. And their warrior, whether they remember their past or not."

* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_**Akuma no Sekai:** World of Demons. _

_Reviews are appreciated._

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Demons and Tennis

**Disclaimer: **_I do not any-thing the anime or manga_

**Warning: **_OOC, AU, boys love, _

_**Pairings**_

_**Seigaku: **__Tezuka/Kagemaru(M-OC), Ryo/Fuji, Eiji/Oishi, Inui/Kai, Momo/Taka_

_**Hyotei:**_ _Tori/Shishido, Oshitari/Gakuto, Atobe/Jirou, Hiyoshi/(M-OC), Kabaji/(M-OC)_

_**Rikkai: **Yuki/Sana, Kiri/Yanagi, Niou/Yagyuu, Marui/Jackal_

_**Other pairings:** Yuuta/Mizuki, Shiraishi/(M-OC)_

_**Demon Prince's: **_

_Ryoma – Lynx: Western and the Central lands_

_Kage -Panther: Eastern and Central lands_

_Jirou – Fox: Southern lands_

_Kirihara – Wolf: Northern lands_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A piercing roar cut through the air causing the reunited friends to turn towards the direction it had come from with grim expressions. It would seem that the demons were already discovering tears in the barrier and sneaking their way into the human world. This just would not due.

Sharing a look, the four smiled before lights engulfed their being and when it subsided it showed four males each with outstanding beauty. The first male had mid back length raven black hair with dark green streaked through the strands, golden catlike eyes had a green light glowing in their depths. Resting upon his head was a pair of black cat ears tipped green and a matching tail protruded from his backside, the tip of the tail tapping at the floor.

Beside him stood the second male with waist length black hair that had purple highlights, light blue- silver catlike eyes glowed with so much intensity one was force to look away or drown in their depths. And just like the first male a pair of black cat ears adorned his head but unlike the other male, this ones ears were tipped, purple as was his tail, which laid wrapped around his waist.

The third male had shoulder length auburn hair with white/silver tips. His reddish brown eyes held a mischievous light to them but if one wasn't looking closely it would be easily missed. Adorning his head was a pair of auburn fox ears that were tipped white. His tail unfurled itself from around his waist to intertwine themselves around his legs instead.

The last male had unruly black hair, that gave him the wild look. Green eyes that often times bled red when he was angry was staring into the distance with a glimmer that could only be described as excitement. Black wolf-like ears stood erect upon his head and like the second male, his black tail was wrapped securely around his waist.

Ryoma smirked, flashing fangs towards his friends, "Go wild!" he told them before charging into the fray, tearing through demons like a knife through butter. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, the other three rushed in as well.

* * *

.

.

* * *

The regulars of Seigaku shared a confused look. They didn't know what was going on. Why was Hyotei and Rikkai here, as well as Shitenhouji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke and St. Rudolf's Fuji Yuuta and Mizuki Hajime. (though Fuji Syuusuke looked please by his brothers presence and annoyed by the latter) Unknown to them, the same question was being echoed amongst the thoughts of the other people present.

"Ore-sama demands to know what is going on here? Why are we here, in Seigaku of all places?" Atobe gave a sniff of disdain as if the mere mention of Seigaku's name offended him.

Momoshiro fumed and was about to demand that Atobe tell him what was wrong with Seigaku when four figures walked into the room. Echizen Ryoma, this supposed cousin of his Takeuchi Kagemaru along with those two were Akutagawa Jirou of Hyotei and Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai.

"You all must be wondering why you are here, and the answer is quite easy." Kage started taking a seat against a wall, the other three doing the same thing. "There is a secret that the four of us hold that involves all of you. To start of, let me reintroduce myself, my name is Prince Takeuchi. Kagemaru. I am indeed Ryoma's cousin. I'm prince of the Central lands and the future ruler of the Eastern lands of Akuma no Sekai."

Taking the initiative, Ryoma nodded his head, "Prince Echizen, Ryoma. I am the prince of the Western and the Central lands. When the time is right, I will be taking over the Western lands in Akuma no Sekai."

Giving a sleepy looking grin at his friends the sleeping beauty of Hyotei spoke next, "Prince Akutagawa Jirou. I am the future ruler of the Southern lands in Akuma no Sekai."

Seeing as he was the last one, Kirihara grunted and stared at his teammates/ friends, "Prince Kirihara Akaya, future ruler of the Northern lands in Akuma no Sekai.."

Stunned silence meant the declaration.

Taking the groups quietness into consideration, Kage decided it would be best to continue so the regulars could be stunned all at once instead of several times throughout the conversation, "Yes, you heard right we are, in face, demon princes like we stated. The world we live in though is hidden by a barrier of sorts. And the only way into or out of Akuma no Sekai is if you can open a portal. Fortunately the only ones who know how to do such things are the royal family and their most trusted generals and soldiers."

"Within Akuma no Sekai, the four prince's each had a group of soldiers that they had chosen personally to fight along side them. Each fighter was chosen based on specific skills or a major factor had been their trustworthiness. It wouldn't do to have someone who would back-stabbed you kept too close, ne."

At the new voice everyone turned towards the door, "Ryuuzaki-sensei!" called the Seigaku regulars in surprise.

"I see that you have finally decided to tell them the truth." Ryuuzaki smirked, "I knew that when I saw Kage that something like this was gong to happen, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. I was sure that Ryoma would want to postpone the inevitable"

"Wait! What do you mean by that, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" called Momoshiro wide eyed and slacked jaw. "Is what Ryoma and the other say...true?"

Grinning at the looks of disbelief, the elderly coach nodded her head in the affirmative, "That is right. Ryoma, Kagemaru, Jirou and Akaya are indeed the demon princes. And because of them being born to royalty it was no surprise that they had been together since birth and grew up together."

Fuji cupped his chin and hummed, "But if they are indeed the princes of demons, than what brought them here?" blue eyes opened and stared into golden catlike eyes, imploringly, seeking an answer to his question.

"Well that is a long story, one that would take some time, so, before we begin the tale, we should make sure everyone is with us and not still in shock because I for one do not feel like repeating our life story again." Kage grinned as he turned to look at the others who were staring at the group in amusement.

Eiji hopped out of his seat and bounced towards Ryoma, "Nya, ochibi-chan, if you and the others are demons, than what kind are you?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." spoke Inui as he stared at the four boys in wonderment, note book opened and pen poised to take notes, "But if I had to take a guess, I would say, Ryoma is some type of feline and the same could be said about his cousin."

Kage grinned, "Aa, and you would be right about that. We are of the feline family. I am a panther while Ryoma, here is a lynx."

"What about Jirou and Kirihara?" asked Oshitari adjusting his 'fake' glasses.

Jirou smiled at his friend, "I am a fox and Kaya-chan is a wolf."

Hearing his dreaded nickname, Kirihara scowled and shot a glare towards the older male, "Don't call me that, Rou-chan. I am not some cute little girl." a pout formed on the second years lips.

Niou and Marui broke out into laughter, the former cooing teasingly while telling the younger boy that he sure looked like a girl pouting like he was which caused Kirihara to growl and snap his jaw like an angry, irritated dog.

Ryoma grabbed his arm with a warning look that clearly told the older male to knock it off.

Silence once again carried around the room before Ryuuzaki broke in and stated that maybe they should begin their story now.

"Sumire-chan is right. I guess its about time we tell you seeing how there isn't much time left until they start coming in numbers." Kage closed his eyes and hummed in thought, "Well, I guess we should start from the beginning so that way you will know why we are here and why we are telling you these things. But a little forewarning before we begin, Opening his eyes blue-silver bore into the teens before him, "Everything that we are telling you is the truth and is not to be taken lightly. And rest assured that you will have a choice whether to accompany us or not, so let's begin shall we..."

Ryoma, Jirou and Kirihara nodded their heads and moved to sit next to Kage while Ryuuzaki sat herself in a chair and crossed her arms over her chest as she observed the boys in front of her. She wondered how they will take the news that was about to be told to them. She hoped they would accept the invite after all that is where they all belong besides, Akuma no Sekai needed their prince's back. He needed them all back.

* * *

_Hope it was good._

_Review_

_xKagi-chanx_


	4. Chapter 4

"...Akuma no sekai, is the home to demons, and that is where we lived. Where we all lived." Kagemaru stated, staring at them.

The group blinked at that and stared at the four before them. "What do you mean by that? Us?" Oishi questioned.

Ryoma nodded his head, "Yes, the Western lands, where I was to rule, was protected by my best friends, the guards of the castle and my personal baby-sitters growing up." Golden eyes turned towards his team, "My general was Tezuka Kunimitsu with his right hand man being Oishi Shuiochiro, they were the opposites which made them a good team. Tezuka was stern and resolute in his desion and made sure to push his team while Oishi was the mother of the group, he made sure Tezuka didn't push too hard and the team had frequent breaks in between each practice. The rest of the members were Fuji Syusuke, his younger brother Fuji Yuuta, Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kawamura Takashi." Ryoma reached into his pocket and took out a picture and tossed it towards Tezuka who caught it.

Looking at the photo, Tezuka's eyes widened, which caused the rest of the Seigaku team to crowd around the captain and gaped. The picture contained the evidence of what Ryoma had just said. All of them were there, dressed in armors with swords at their sides. The only difference between them and the ones in the picture was the guards looked older, early twenties to mid twenties if he had to warrant a guess. And in the middle of the group, dressed in royal robes with a crown perched on his head and wrapped within Fuji's arms was a slightly younger looking Ryoma.

"You and Fuji?" Eiji pointed towards them.

Ryoma nodded, "We were engaged."

"Engaged!" the group shouted while Fuji smiled at the thought, wrapping his arms around his little lover. He liked the sound of being engaged to the beautiful boy and spending the rest of time with him.

Grunting, the prince nuzzled Fuji's arm, "The wedding was going to be held when I turned eighteen but due to a certain event, half of the palace occupants were killed off, including all of you. I used what little energy I had to send you here, to be reborn. And as you aged, I waited for the right time to approach you."

"You attended Seigaku to get close to us!" Inui stated, and Ryoma gave a nod.

"But, Yuuta hadn't been with you at all, and I thought I failed Syusuke by not saving the younger brother he so loved, so I waited to reveal anything about our past. Then came that game against St. Rudolph and Fuji Yuuta was there..."

Momo raised a brow, "So why not tell us then?"

"Too early, I hadn't established any strong connections with you aside from being teammates and if I had told you, then you most likely would have turned me away, after all you had no obligations to help a stranger."

The group silently sat there, processing everything they heard.

Kirihara deemed it time to speak up, "And the same goes for my team. Mura-buchou was my general, with his second in command, Sanada Genichirou, the other members were Yanagi Renji, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Mizuki Hajime and there is another one who will be revealed later." The second year ace replied, taking out a photo and tossing it towards Yukimura. "That's a picture of us."

The Rikkai regulars plus Mizuki glanced at the photo, stunned.

Jirou yawned, "And as you can guess, my team is what remains. Atobe Keigo was the general with Shiraishi Kuronosuke and Oshirari Yuushi sharing the second in command position, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kabaji Munehiro, Ohtori Choutarou, Shishido Ryou and like Akaya, we have another person who will be joining us shortly." Taking out his own picture he gave it to Kabaji, who handed it to Atobe, who stared at it in stunned silence.

"What about our family? My cousin Kenya? Is he even my cousin?"

Ryoma nodded his head, "Your families are your own and yes Kenya is your cousin, Yuushi. The only reason Kenya isn't here is because he's doing something else right now."

"Wait! Are you saying Kenya knows?" Yuushi rose an eyebrow in shock, "If he knows why didn't Shiraishi know until now?"

Ryoma sighed, "Kenya didn't die like the rest of you, as a matter of fact, none of Kage's soldiers were along with one of Akaya's and one of Jirou's, they hadn't been at the Centrel palace when it was under attack. My soldiers were in the frontlines, and they all lost their lives, followed by most of the Hyotei and the Rikkai was our last line of defense."

"At the time, nothing seem to matter, but the death of our friends, so with grief still heavy in our hearts we transformed into our ultimate form and killed the remaining attackers and with the last of our energy, we sent all of our friends who were killed here, for a second chance at life." Akaya crossed his arms.

"So Kage's soldiers plus two had been spared." Tezuka inclined his head, at Ryoma's nod, the brunet made a noise of understanding, "So who was apart of Takeuchi-san soldiers? Is it people we know? And who are the other two?" Everyone was surprised to be hearing Tezuka talk so much, but given the circumstance, they could hardly blame the usually stoic teen.

Akaya gave a nod of his head, "When it came apparent that each of you were going to become tennis players, they decided to learn as well and went to a school, got on the regulars slot. so it would be easier to establish connections with each of you. Kenya had been easy, having already been related to Yuushi, he would already have a in to the Hyotei team, but Jirou was already there. so there was no need for him as well."

"As for who they are." Ryoma pointed towards the door just as it opened and in walked Oshitari Kenya, Wakato Hiroshi, Kajimoto Takahisa, Akutsu Jin, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji, Chitose Senri, Sengoku kiyosumi, Saeki Kojirou, Zaizan Hikaru and Taki Haginosuke.

Eight seperated, bowed towards Ryoma, Akaya and Jirou before standing behind Kagemaru who nodded his head towards them. Taki stepped forward bowed and went to stand behind Jirou who smiled and nodded his head towards the slightly younger male. Akutsu smirked and lowered his head towards Jirou, Ryoma and Kage before moving to stand behind Akaya who nodded his head.

"As you can see, you know each of them. Hagi-san is the final member of Jirou's soldiers, and Jin is the last of Akaya's. The rest of them are Kage's soldiers."

Kagemaru nodded his head, "And you know each other so there is no need for me to introduce you is there?" shaking their heads, they replied in the negative. He nodded and glanced towards Tezuka and frowned slightly when he saw the Western general eying Ryoma with a soft look in his eyes. He might've been able to hide it from every-one but he could see it; he always knew the truth, Tezuka was, is, and forever will be in love with his Prince, Echizen-Takeuchi Ryoma and that hurt. It was just like before.

Saeki frowned, "Maybe you should let him go Kage. Tezuka-kun will always be in love with your young cousin, and notning seems to have changed that, not even with his memories of those times gone, he has still fallen in love with Prince Ryoma."

Kage released a shuttering breath and gave a nod, "I won't do or say anything. I knew back then, the only reason he decided to court me was because he felt responsiible and didn't want to cause any trouble, but this time I shall not go to him with my love, maybe he will stand a chance if I spoke with Ryo and let him know of Tezuka's feelings. He never knew his general was in love with him."

Kajimoto gave a nod, "It'd be for the best."

Ryoma glanced at his cousin with a frown, "Kage are you alright?" he frowned in concern at the sad and longing look that came over his older cousins face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would otouto, in private." Kage whispered, trying to keep his voice steady, but Ryoma could hear the quiver and it made concerned him. Nodding his head, Ryoma stepped away from Fuji's arms and followed his cousin. "I can't do this anymore, Ryo, he will never love me the way I want him to."

Staring at the older Takeuchi, Ryoma frowned not understanding, "Kage?"

"He love you Ryoma, he has always loved you even after all these years and not remembering his past life, Tezuka Kunimitsu is and forever will be in love with you." he broke into sobs and Ryoma embraced the shaking form, "I want you to make him happy Ryoma, please give him a chance."

Ryoma nodded his head, "You already know my feelings in regards to Mitsu and you have nothing to worry about, I'll make him happy. And I want you to be happy as well Kage, remember love is right beneath your nose all you have to do is open your eyes to it." golden eyes glanced to the figure standing by the door, releasing his hold on hs cousin, Ryoma stood up and moved to the brunet, "Take care of him Takahisa."

Kajimoto bowed his head to the Western prince before making his way to his leader.

* * *

A few days later, Ryoma was sitting on the bleachers watching a practice match between Tezuka and Sanada when Fuji came to seat beside him, "You've been watching Tezuka a lot more openly these past several days, any reason?" Fuji smiled.

"What do you think about a threesome?" Ryoma smirked at the tensai, "I've always liked him, but I stayed my hand because of my cousin's feelings for him, but with his permission, I can pursue Tezuka openly, so..."

Fuji chuckled, "Sounds interesting. Let's do it."

Ryoma smiled and leaned into his lover, "I should have known that'd be your answer, Syuu, the only thing left to do is tell Tezuka." seeing movements from the corner of his eyes, he turned and smiled at the sight and nodded when the couple glanced at him.

Kage grinned and waved his arm as he took hold of Kajimoto's hand and led his way towards Ryoma and Fuji, or he would have if a loud screech wasn't heard causing all heads to turn in the direction, only to witness hybrid creature circling the sky above them. It's mouth opened and a gaint fireball was shot out, it's destination: Tezuka and Sanada.

"Watch out!" a voice cried out, a scream rang out as the fireball made contact with it's wrong target and chaos erupted.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued) _

* * *

_ I know it's a bit rushed, but whatever._

_Tenma_


End file.
